Singing Spellsword - Brd (29), C (1)
'Description' Bard 29/ Cleric 1 by ARHicks00 This build has been tested in the past. Pros: * This build is pretty simple to make. * Gets two free feats from Cleric. * Does more damage than Strength Bards. * Has high all-around saves without items boosts. * Lands Expose Weakness. * Can attack 10 times. * Does no damage against Reflex spells it can save against. Cons: * This build has no attack feats or stances. * Lower AC than most Strength Bard Builds with shields. * The build has slight advantage against DR characters. * No Blind Fight. * Still suspect to Fortitude Spells. 'Character Creation' 'Level Progression' Currently a bug has caused the Level Progression to not appear so a manually written level progression has been written. Bard * 1. Two-Weapon Fighting; Two-Weapon Defene Cleric * 2. -- (Water Domain), (War Domain) Bard * 3. Weapon Finesse * 4. --; DEX +1 * 5. -- * 6. Curse Song * 7. Lingering Song * 8. --; DEX +2 * 9. Improve Two-Weapon Fighting * 11. -- * 10. -- * 12. Improve Two-Weapon Defense; DEX +3 * 13. -- * 14. -- * 15. -- * 16. Toughness; STR +4 * 17. -- * 19. -- * 18. Great Weapon Two-Weapon Fighting * 20. --; STR +5 * 21. Hymnn of Reqiuem * 22. -- * 23. Song of Requiem * 24. Great Dexterity I * 25. Great Dexterity II * 26. -- * 27. Perfect Two-Handed Fighting, * 28. -- * 29. Epic Prowess * 30. Expose Weakness 'Skill Point Progression' Skill Points 223 * Perform 33 (P) * Diplomacy or Bluff 33 (D) or (Bl) * Listen 33 (Li) * Spell Craft 33 (SC) * Tumble 30 (Tu) * Use Magic Device 33 (UMD) * Lore or Concentration 33 (L) or © Note: Bard technically gets Lore for free. 'Character Notes' * The build can attack 10 times per round. It's Attack bonus starts at +41/+36/+31/+26/+21 for both hands +8 Short sword and +8 Dexterity with 60 being it's highest roll. With Haste, Heroism, Greater Heroism, War Cry, and Inspire Courage for a total of 57 with it's highest roll being 6. Expose Weakness will cut your opponent's AC down by -3 giving you a seemingly 60 AB. Finally, Curse Song will rob your opponent of additional AC. * The reason I choose Dexterity over a Strength Bard build or Epic Divine Bard build is because the Bard has very feats and very options to increase it's critical threat or modifier. Without a way to lower critical threat or raise the modifier, both builds heavily rely on burst damage to kill an opponent. Both builds cannot cast spells without having to use a Mithril Shield or taking off their current shield. (If they are no mithril shields in module or server) Also, in order for a Strength Bard to do more damage, it has remove it's shield, reducing it's AC by 10 to 12 points. However, if placed an enchantment on both weapons (such as Flame Weapon), it can equal if not out do a Strength Bard damage output, even if the Strength bard gets the same enchantment. Finally, the Dexterity Bard leads in AB by +1 to +4 and with more attacks per round, it has more chances for a critical hit attempts. * Curse Song combine with Etheral Visage can literally lower your opponents damage by 28 + 30/+3 DR for 50 Damage reduction. Unless your opponent has a +3 Natural attack or a +3 enchanted weapon, your opponent more than likely will not be able to do damage or critical hit. A critical hit needs to at least do +1 damage to go off without a hitch. * Despie doing litte melee damage in combat, if you run into a enemy with a high DR to physical attacks or concealment, you can use Hymn/Song of Requiem. A buff bard with no Perform items can reach a sonic of 38/76 to 40/80 per round against one person for a total of 800 in 10 rounds with no save. If that fails, you can try Mind Fog + Inspiring Jarring + Curse Song for -15 Will save debuff follow by a Mass Charm Monster or Mass Hold person. * Short swords are the best weapons to get because you can get Weapon Focus in both the main and off-hand instead of having a weapon focus in one. * With Evasion, you have a strong semi-immunity to fire and lightning spells, most of which rely on reflex spell. This means, you'll only have to use your Energy Buffer spell for Sonic, Cold, and Acid dependent on your opponet. * The highest Fortitude save you can achieve is 18 and 24 with Will save. With a Ring of Resistance +5, Super Resistance +6, Fort +5, and Sun Soul +5/2, you get a total of 36, meaning you'll have to rely on shadow shield or death ward to avoid death spells. With a +8/+4 Wisdom item, Ring of Resistace +5, and a Super Resistance +6, you get 39 towards Will saves. Reflex saves will be through the roof so no calculation is needed. * This builds highest spell DC is 10 (Base) + 3 (Epic) + 6 (Spell Level) + 3 (Attribute bonus) 8/+4 (item) for a total of 27. This is low, but combined with Inspire Jarring + Curse Song + Mind Fog you can seeming raise the Spell DC to 36 to 42. AC with Epic Gear: 10 base +10 Bracers of Armor 10 +8 Cloak of Protection +8 +5 Natural Armor Amulet +5 +5 Boots of the Sun soul +5 +12 Dex bonus (with +8 Dex equipment) +3 Tumble +3 Two-Weapon Defense, Improve Two-Weapon Defense ---- 46 Category:Character builds